CHARMED HIDDEN MEMORIES
by xiluvpiex
Summary: Bay mirror has chosen to do a new show every month called Historical Houses. They have chosen the Halliwell manor to be on the show. Old demons the girls have faced are back again a strange girl and an old face shows up that will shock you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 premonitions

Piper added parsley to the spagetti sauce.

"Perfect!" She stirred the mixture while reading the cookbook. "I have to get this perfect, this night has to be perfect." Piper was referring to the fact that Historical Houses (the new TV program where they show footages of some of the oldest houses in San Fransico). She wanted to impress them because Phoebe, who is an advice columnist for_ Bay Mirror_. Lisa, her boss, came to the Manor and told her about the whole ordeal,

"That means no bailing out," said Lisa, "That goes for those _family _emergencies you tend to have as well."

"I know, I know." said Pheobe pushing her out the door.

Piper smiled to herself as she thought about all the "_family emergencies_" the sisters tend to have. Fighting demons was 24/7 making careers almost impossible for the three Halliwells. So they made up the excuse family emergency. I mean its not even lying, fighting evil could be considered a daily family tradition. And it is. The door bell rang.

"Who could possibly be here at this time?" she said looking at the clock. It was 5:00. _But it can't be!! It was that last time I looked! _She looked at her watch, it was 6:00. Exactly the time the producers would be here.

"Oh my God!" It was day light savings time. "I forgot to change the clock, but I could have sworn I changed it last night!" She hurried to the door, and there were the producers. "Come in and make yourself comfortable." Piper was extremely nervous about her unfinished dinner. She smiled anyways.

Yes I hope you liked this first chapter of Charmed Hidden Memories!! Trust me it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Premonitions

Thank you all for your reviews, they gave me more confidence!!

"Now where did I put the house key?" Phoebe wondered as she looked through her purse. They were not there. She looked underneath the placemat where they usually put the spare. Nothing was there either. She was about to ring the doorbell, but Piper opened the door before she had the chance.

——————————————————————————

"Your late," Piper said surprised and annoyed that phoebe used the doorbell, "I was just about to go look for you, Lisa is here and not very happy at the moment I must say, weren't you supposed to be here 14 minutes ago?"

"I was kept at the bank, some asshole decided to hold up the line, because he was so—"

"Save it, help me with dinner"

"You're still not finished?"

Piper sighed. This night was not going well at all.

"I forgot to set the clock forward. So, dinner is not ready the kitchen is a mess, and Paige is on her way to see Brody."

————————————————————————————

They went into the kitchen, and got to work. Phoebe was just about to get the potatoes ready, when she touched the pantry's door. Images flashed into her mind.

_Piper and Paige dead at her feet. Phoebe realizing what she has done breaks down crying. _

The images faded. Phoebe was shocked.

"Oh, while you're at it, could you get a brand new role of paper towels, I spilled some marinara sauce." Piper looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I just had a vision." She told Piper about it.

"I guess that means we have to cancel the dinner?"

"No." Phoebe said, "We have to act as normal as we possibly can, and after they leave we can investigate.

"But we don't even know what _time_ it's going happen!"

"We just have to take that chance, I can't get fired from this job."

"Fine, but if we happen to get attacked by any demon of some sort I'm going to kill you before they get the chance to kill me first." Piper said, smirking, Phoebe knew she was joking.

"Ok, you do that, while the dinner is cooking I am going to check the _Book of Shadows _for anything that—" The image of her self came to her memory.

"What is it?"

"You know, I don't think it was a demon who killed you and Paige."  
"Then who do you think it is?"

Phoebe wasn't sure, but she could get a pretty good idea.

"I think it was..." she paused, "me."

I hope you all like this, and don't forget to give me reviews!! 


End file.
